


惯例（Tradition）

by translationonly (momosansovino)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Holidays, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momosansovino/pseuds/translationonly
Summary: 一年一度回首往昔的惯例意味着他们永远不能真正前进并忘记。





	惯例（Tradition）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/246154) by [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/pseuds/Lenore). 



唯一的光亮是壁炉的火焰，橙黄色，发散出的阴影舔舐着墙壁。这是他俩都更喜欢的方式，没有任何白热化的喧闹，来将那些所有可能无法回答的问题变得难以忽视。莱克斯一口口呷白兰地，在听到大门开关和走廊里的脚步声时并无反应。

克拉克从门外进来，雪花粘在他外套的肩膀上，融化在他的头发里。 “ 嗨。 ” 他的脸颊是明亮的粉色，也许是因为寒冷的天气，亦更可能是因为他那打学生时代起就不曾从身上剥落的自我意识。

莱克斯向身旁的空位颔首。咖啡桌上已经摆好了一杯蛋酒，新鲜出盒，加了双份的肉豆蔻，但是不加朗姆，像克拉克一直喜欢的那样。克拉克坐下来，轻车熟路地端起杯子。

“ 天在下雪。 ” 莱克斯懒洋洋地说。他们之间能安全谈论的话题太少了，而天气必须被谈论。

“ 在我来的路上刚开始下。 ” 克拉克与他对视，变得勇敢起来。

莱克斯举起他的酒杯。 “ 敬新的一年。 ”

玻璃的叮当声在这寂静的房子里听起来被放得过大且显着。莱克斯把脑袋向后一歪，灌下剩余的白兰地。克拉克的眼睛紧紧贴在他身上，完全忘了自己手中的蛋酒。

覆盖壁炉前地板的是爪哇虎的皮，种族灭绝前的最后一张。克拉克将莱克斯推到在柔软的毛皮上，拉扯他的衣服，而莱克斯像往常一样享受着这讽刺的画面 —— 他们正在用混乱的爱玷污他父亲给他教诲。那时候莱克斯还只有七岁，但是莱昂内尔坚持带他一起踏上那场狩猎之旅。那些天里他惊喘烦躁，在他父亲霰弹枪的爆炸声中惊慌失措。那只老虎是莱昂内尔最自豪的奖品，尽管莱克斯哭了起来，他还是逼迫莱克斯观摩了老虎被剥皮的全过程。他的意思非常明确，一个卢瑟的生活里不存在温柔。

每年的这一晚，莱克斯都想着同样的事情，他的父亲赢了一场战役，但还没有赢整场战争。

克拉克拿起莱克斯端整好的润滑剂。他总是需要先进入莱克斯，于是莱克斯张开腿，向他发出邀请。太多压抑的欲望，而克拉克并没有很小心。一下强硬的推挤进，他就全部进入莱克斯了。莱克斯吸了一口气，克拉克对他所有物的生涩总让他惊讶。他让自己的手指抓着克拉克的肩膀，掐入他坚不可破的皮肤，然后紧紧抓着，享受那因为活着而燃烧的感觉。

之后，在莱克斯的床上，有更多的时间留给细致的体验，凝视和品尝，诱惑和发现。莱克斯会让克拉克展开在床上如大张的酒宴，手指在床笫间团成拳，他那压制住自己不将床单撕碎的样子是美极了。莱克斯会沉入他的身体里，如此，非常，缓慢，像克拉克喜欢的那样，莱克斯会操他，一点又一点，然后克拉克会叫出来，声音在他的喉咙后面如一声抽泣。

十年以来一直都是这个样子，从所有剩余的无用的日子里摘出一个晚上，一起去重温他们最后一起度过的那个圣诞节，当时的快乐让从此往后幸福美满看上去仍不仅仅只像一个童话。那个圣诞节的第二天，莱克斯得知了莱昂内尔要摧毁超人的计划，聪明到阴险，那个第二天，莱克斯决定担起责任亲自阻止他的父亲，那个第二天把一切都毁了。而就这一晚，这一晚存在着他们在这世上最后一次的幸福无暇。

在这之后，在激情和绝望后，克拉克睡着了，脑袋埋在莱克斯下巴处，而莱克斯醒着 —— 他总是清醒着，每一次都是。这惯例中他唯一畏惧的是清晨的到来，克拉克在醒来时的眼睛是多么透彻，他摩挲着亲吻莱克斯，然后莱克斯眼看着，克拉克眼里那对现实的觉悟慢慢渗透进来，那老旧的重量，那悲伤和内疚的负担，如死亡般将他们切割分离。

克拉克穿衣服，然后弯腰留下最后的一个克制的亲吻，嘴唇擦过莱克斯的太阳穴。 “ 好好照顾自己。 ”

他走了，回到自己的孤独牢狱里去。莱克斯对走廊里远去的脚步声和大门的开关毫无反应。三百四十四天会在分离中过去，三百四十四天里的莱克斯会比他的父亲所能想象的还要麻木不仁，等待着一年里唯一能再次做回自己的那个机会。

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chinese Word Count: 1,342


End file.
